Wyzwanie
by spitfire27
Summary: Ginny po wojnie prowadzi spokojne życie jako dziennikarka sportowa. Pewnego dnia dowiaduje się, że ma poprowadzić wywiad. Zbiera się by odmówić, ale Harry Potter rzuca jej wyzwanie. Od razu je przyjmuje. Czy uda jej się wygrać zakład? I co wspólnego z tym wszystkim na nowy szukający Nietoperzy z Ballycastle? SZUKAM BETY, RACZEJ PILNIE. Ktoś chętny?
1. Chapter 1

**_ Zaskakujący transfer w Nietoperzach z Ballycastle!_**

_ Wszyscy oczywiście znamy najznakomitszą drużynę Irlandii, która zdobyła mistrzostwo Ligi Quidditcha już dwadzieścia siedem razy, co daje jej drugie miejsce w statystyce ligi. _

_ Jak podają wiarygodne źródła drużyna znalazła zastępstwo dla Miro Galderman'a, który z powodów zdrowotnych zakończył swoją karierę szukającego. Tym zastępstwem jest dwudziestosześcioletni Draco Malfoy, Drugi Najbardziej Pożądany Kawaler Magicznej Anglii. Jego doświadczenie ogranicza się do występów w drużynie domu Slytherina, w co rocznych szkolnych rozgrywkach quidditcha, która nie zdobyła pucharu ani razu odkąd wstąpił on do drużyny._

_ Niemniej jednak czekamy na debiutancki mecz Draco w Nietoperzach , który rozegrają z Armatami z Chudley za dwa tygodnie, 28 września._

_ Za tydzień, odbędzie się wywiad z nowym szukającym._

_ Ginny Weasley_

Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko jeszcze raz czytając już i tak znany jej na pamięć tekst. Kocha swoją pracę, a jeszcze lepiej czuje się gdy może zemścić się za wyśmiewanie jej rodziny. A to, uwielbia najbardziej.

Założyła swoje puchowe kapcie i w szlafroku udała się do kuchni po poranną kawę. Usłyszała za sobą trzask, co najprawdopodobniej oznaczało, że radio znowu coś szwankuje… albo, że ktoś teleportował się w jej mieszkaniu.

- Uch, całe szczęście Gin. – usłyszała

Z chęcią mordu wypisaną na twarzy odwróciła się i otaksowała swojego brata spojrzeniem od stóp do głów.

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, Fred?! – wybuchła – Ile razy mówiłam wam wszystkim żebyście się nie aportowali w moim mieszkaniu bez wcześniejszej zapowiedzi?! Co byś zrobił gdybym właśnie w tej chwili skakała sobie po mieszkaniu naga, wyśpiewując jedną z piosenek Tiary Przydziału?!

Krzyczała gestykulując żywo rękami. Rudzielec uśmiechnął się tylko rozbawiony i oparł o ścianę wpatrując się w jej zaczerwienioną ze wściekłości twarz.

-Właśnie dlatego przyszedłem pierwszy. Miałem sprawdzić…

Jeszcze chwila, a z nosa Ginny buchałaby para.

- Hej, hej! Nie patrz tak na mnie! Przegrałem w gargulki. – dodał ciszej. Spojrzał na zegarek. – Reszta będzie tu za trzy, dwie, jedną.

Po mieszkaniu zaczęły się roznosić głośne trzaski i po chwili byli tu wszyscy jej bracia, razem z Harrym Potterem. Westchnęła ciężko i machnęła na nich ręką. Musieli przyjąć to jako powitanie, bo zaczęli ją przytulać, podnosić, całować. Mimo wszystko nie umiała się długo na nich gniewać więc śmiała i witała się razem z nimi.

- Gratuluje oczernienia Malfoya, w gazecie, którą czyta cała Anglia. – Ron wyszczerzył się i jeszcze raz mocno ją przytulił

- Nietoperze z Ballycastle, co? Całkiem dobra drużyna. – Charlie rozłożył się na fotelu, kładąc nogi na stolik do kawy.

Ginny zmarszczyła czoło z dezaprobatą i strąciła jego nogi.

- To nie jest twój obóz smokerów, Charlie. – mruknęła

Nikt nie przejął się nią za bardzo, bo wszyscy już rozsiedli się na kanapie i w fotelach zawzięcie dyskutując o tym, że Nietoperze przegrają z Armatami. Zwłaszcza, że Ron gra jako obrońca.

- Ginny zrobisz nam kawę? – odezwał się George

- Dla mnie herbatę. – dodał Wybraniec

- Sami sobie zróbcie. – warknęła. – I mi też.

Usiadła na wolnym fotelu. Przymknęła powieki i złapała się za skronie. Wszyscy kiedyś doprowadzą ją do szału. Zwariuje. Zwariuje i resztę życia będzie musiała spędzić w Szpitalu Św. Munga na oddziale dla chorych psychicznie.

* * *

Draco Malfoy siedział spokojnie w skórzanym fotelu czytając poranną gazetę. Popijał kawę i cieszył się samotnością.

Przez uchylone okno do obszernego pokoju wleciała brązowa sowa pocztowa. Draco spojrzał na nią z niechęcią. Odwiązał list od jej nózki, przerwał pieczęć i zaczął czytać.

_ Jeśli tylko podrzesz ten list zanim go przeczytasz, twoje mieszkanie ulegnie reakcji spalania, OSTRZEGAM Szatańska Pożoga to nie zabawka,_

Jasne, tak jakby on umiał rzucać Szatańską Pożogę. Godne wyśmiania.

_ Czytałeś artykuł o Tobie w 'Magicznych Sportach'? Nie przejmuj się, to co powypisywała ta Weasleyówna to zwykła dyskryminacja. Jej braciszek gra w Armatach. I pewnie chciała też pokazać, że za każdym razem jesteś za Potterem, jak np. w quidditchu czy w rankingu najbardziej pożądanych mężczyzn, oczywiście nie wprost, to jest zapisane między wierszami._

_ Pomimo to, kiedy ostatnio widziałeś małą Ginny Weasley? Bo ja wczoraj, na Pokątnej. Dafne oczywiście strzeliła mi w łeb za 'oglądanie się za ładnymi nogami'. Ładnymi? Na słodkiego Salazara, one są zjawiskowe i naprawdę seksowne!_

_ Tak wiem, wychwalam Twojego 'wroga numer jeden'. Już nim jest, czy jeszcze sobie na to nie zasłużyła? Wiesz Potterowi wystarczyło, że upokorzył Cię na pierwszym roku, w pierwszym dniu szkoły. Pamiętasz ten dzień? Coś mi się wydaje, że nie dożyję Twojego listu zwrotnego. Można rzucać Avadę Kedavrę przez list? Mam nadzieję, że nie. _

_ Masz pozdrowienia i buziaczki od Dafne, _

_ Zabini_

Parsknął ironicznym śmiechem i wrzucił list do kominka. O co mu może chodzić z tą Ginny Weasley? Co prawda artykułu jeszcze nie czytał, ale WEASLEY? Serio?

Sięgnął po 'Magiczne Sporty' i wyszukał interesujący go artykułu. Zaczął czytać. Co chwilę jego twarz stawała się coraz bardziej czerwona, co kontrastowało z jego jasnymi włosami.

- Co za wredna, ruda, brudna Weasleyówna! – warknął, rzucając gazetą o ścianę.

Nie ulżyło mu. Miał ochotę rozwalić coś jeszcze, a najlepiej marzenia tej kobiety. Czy ona nie ma nic innego do roboty jak wypisywania o nim jakichś bzdur? Tak jasne, to jej praca, ale takich osobistych rzeczy chyba nie pisze się w szanowanych gazetach. Tak, tak nie zdobycie ani razu pucharu w Szkolnej Lidze Quidditcha to nic osobistego. To oczywiste, że chciała się zemścić. Pewnie chciała też zabłysnąć przed Potterem. W końcu to jego najlepsza fanka. Przynajmniej tak było w Hogwarcie. Od dawna nie widział rudowłosej.

Ciekawe czy się zmieniła? Zresztą. Nadal jest Weasley.

Podszedł do barku i nalał sobie Ognistej Whisky. Wypił jednym haustem. Towarzyszyło mu przy tym pieczenie w gardle, zrobiło mu się ciepło.

* * *

Ginny weszła do biura w mieszanym nastroju. Cieszyła się z powodzenia swojego artykułu, ale poranna wizyta braci wytrąciła ją z równowagi, zwłaszcza kiedy zaczęli tańczyć _Greka Zorbę._ Skończyło się to tym, że strącili jej ulubioną świecę zapachową, o zapachu mango. Zaczęła się na nich wydzierać i grozić Upiorogackiem. Bill się deportował, Charlie wskoczył pod kanapę, bliźniaki i Ron pochowali się po kątach, a Percy przyjął pozycję bezpieczeństwa. Na szczęście Harry wpadł na pomysł naprawienia świecy magią. Jakże trafny pomysł.

- Cześć Ginny.

Zdezorientowana rozejrzała się i jej oczom ukazał się Kevin – jej kolega z pracy. Uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie.

- Cześć Kevin. Co u ciebie?

- Nie za dobrze. – podrapał się po głowie. – Słyszałaś, że miałem przeprowadzić wywiad z tym nowym szukającym z Nietoperzy?

Pokiwała wolno głową.

- No więc, moje dzieci zachorowały na smoczą ospę i muszę się nimi zająć.

- Tak, rozumiem. – uśmiechnęła się współczująco. – Kto będzie na twoje zastępstwo?

- Miałem nadzieję, że ty. O ile się zgodzisz.

Zaskoczyło to ją. Od razu pomyślała o tym, że nie ma ochoty na wyprawy do Irlandii. Chwilę później, że przydałoby się zarobić kilkadziesiąt galeonów. Zdała sobie też sprawę, że jeśli pokazałaby się Malfoyowi, zdecydowanie zaklął by ją na milion sposobów, nie żeby się bała. Po prostu pamięta jak Hermiona mówiła, że miała więcej o jeden punkt z Zaklęć i Uroków na owutemach. Później myślała już tylko o biednych dzieciach chorych na smoczą ospę.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i poklepała kolegę z pracy po ramieniu.

- Jasne, że tak.

Półgodziny później chodziła w tę i z powrotem po swoim gabinecie. Co ona najlepszego zrobiła?! Wypisała na siebie wyrok śmierci. Czy na miłość boską nie mogła powiedzieć 'Bardzo mi przykro Kevin, ale nie dam rady. Musisz znaleźć kogoś innego'?!

_ Ale te biedne dzieci chore na smoczą ospę!_

Musiała natychmiast porozmawiać z Hermioną. Ona ją uspokoi, przemyśli wszystko na spokojnie, a nie tak chaotycznie jak Ginny.

Usiadła przy biurku i zaczęła szybko skrobać treść listu na pergaminie.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Raczej pilnie szukam bety. Jak ktoś chętny to priv :) Dzięki za wszystkie miłe słowa, mam nadzieję, że króciutki 2 rozdział się spodoba.**

Ginny siedziała przy stoliku w Lodziarni Floriana Fortescue na Pokątnej. Tupała nogą w zniecierpliwieniu i stukała palcami bliżej nieokreślony rytm. Zdołała zjeść już dwie porcje lodów, kiedy Hermiona przyszła w umówione miejsce z piętnastominutowym spóźnieniem, co wydawało się absurdalne. W końcu to Hermiona.

Jak zwykle przybyła z odsieczą. Nie była z tego zadowolona, bo zaciskała usta w cienką linię, a na jej czole, ledwie widzialnie, pulsowała mała żyłka. Harry i Ron próbowali dorównać jej kroku, ale ta pędziła jak szalona.

- Ginny! – zawołała – Wybacz, za spóźnienie.

Usiadła obok niej i mruknęła:

- Jak tylko przeczytali, że masz jakiś kłopot to przykleili się do mnie jak muchy na lep.

- Muchy na co?

- Na lep, Ron. Mugolski przyrząd do łapania much.

- Aha.

Przewróciła oczami.

- Co się stało, Ginny? – Harry zmienił zdanie, i dzięki mu za to.

Opowiedziała im o wszystkim ze szczegółami. Na koniec zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać i przepowiadać swoją śmierć.

Harry był opanowany i wykazywał raczej radość niż strach (To wspaniale! Ginny to skok na wyższy szczebel w twojej karierze! Idź na to i nawet się nie zastanawiaj!). Hermiona, jak to ona zrobiła tabelkę za i przeciw. Większość argumentów było za. Reakcja Rona była niesamowita i absurdalna zarazem (On im zapłacił żebyś to była ty! Nie idź na to, Ginny! Zamienią cię w topolę i będziesz tak stała! Ten oślizgły wąż na pewno coś knuje!). Naprawdę poprawił jej tym samopoczucie.

Hermiona rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie, którego nie zauważył cały czas wpatrując się w Ginny. Poprosiła go o pomoc w noszeniu koktajli i poszli zostawiając ją samą z Harrym. Naprawdę stanowili dziwną parę.

- Nie słuchaj rad swojego brata. – powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach

- Tak, wiem. Ron jest czasem…

- Niezrównoważony. – dokończył za nią

Zaśmiali się. Harry zaczął świdrować ją wzrokiem, co było trochę niezręczne. Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

- Myślę, że się boisz – odezwał się po chwili

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

- Czego się boję?

Wybraniec oparł się na łokciach.

- Boisz się, że nie uda ci się ten wywiad, albo, że nie uda ci się go przeprowadzić przez Malfoya.

- Tak myślisz?

Spojrzała mu w oczy i uniosła wojowniczo brodę. Pokiwał żywo głową.

- Mógłbym się założyć o dziesięć galeonów, że ci się nie uda.

Twarz najmłodszej z Weasleyów przybrała odcień burgundy. Ścisnęła usta.

- Przyjmuję wyzwanie, Harry Potterze

* * *

Harry Potter mógł czuć się dumny. Siłą perswazji nakłonił Ginny do przyjęcia zlecenia. Szczerze mówiąc, było to dziecinnie proste. Wszyscy Weasleyowie mają tę samą cechę. Waleczność.

- Gdzie jest Ginny? - spytała Hermiona

Harry uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

- Poleciała do redakcji. Przyjęła zlecenie.

Ron jęknął. Hermiona przypatrywała się błysku w oczach swojego przyjaciela.

* * *

Draco wpatrywał się niewidzącym wzrokiem w mówiącego coś do niego człowieka. Nie zwracał na niego zbytniej uwagi i tylko potakiwał co chwilę na znak, że rozumie, chociaż wcale go nie słuchał. Ten mężczyzna był kierownikiem ds. mediów czy coś w tym stylu. Malfoy niestety myślał tylko o wypiciu trochę Brandy i położeniu się na niewygodnej kanapie. Przydałby mu się odpoczynek po treningu, ale jak zwykle ktoś musi go zatrzymać i wygadywać jakieś rzeczy, o których nie ma ochoty słuchać.

- Nastąpiła też mała zmiana planów co do twojego wywiadu, przeprowadzi go niejaka Ginny Weasley.

Blondyn momentalnie ocknął się i zwrócił uwagę na mężczyznę, z którym 'rozmawiał'. Ne był pewny czy dobrze usłyszał, ale chyba Ginny Weasley, ta sama która napisała o nim ten wspaniały artykuł ma przeprowadzić z nim wywiad?

- Co powiedziałeś?

- Twój wywiad przeprowadzi niejaka Ginny Weasley. - powtórzył zirytowany

Draco uśmiechnął się lodowato i bez słowa odszedł w stronę swojego mieszkania.

Po około dziesięciu minutach siedział już przy biurku pisząc list.

_Zabini,_

_ Powinieneś cieszyć się, że odpisuje Ci na ten Twój list._

_ Właśnie dowiedziałem się, że ta posiadaczka seksownych nóg przeprowadzi ze mną wywiad. Zazdrosny? Myślę, że bardzo. Zapowiadam, że będzie ciekawie._

_Ucałuj ode mnie Dafne,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Kiedy skończył na jego ustach nadal widniał ten sam uśmieszek.

* * *

- Dwa tygodnie na jeden wywiad? Postradałaś zmysły kobieto?

- Uspokój się Charlie. - mruknęła Ginny – Oprócz tego wywiadu, będę chodzić na treningi Nietoperzy i obserwować jak radzi sobie Malfoy. Będę też opisywać mecz.

Nie była z tego zadowolona, ale gdyby odmówiła Harry wygrałby zakład i musiałaby dać mu dziesięć galeonów. To byłoby chyba lepsze niż siedzenie w Irlandii dwóch tygodni, ale jej duma nie pozwalała jej na to. Miałaby przegrać zakład? Nie była by wtedy Ginevrą Weasley.

- Nadal myślę, że nie powinnaś tam jechać. To jest Malfoy!

Natychmiast spojrzała na niego zmrużonymi oczami. Ron poprawił się na krześle i spojrzał w podłogę.

- To zwykłe zlecenie z pracy, Ron. - warknęła już zdenerwowana

Wstała z krzesła przy stole w kuchni Weasleyów i skierowała się do salonu, w którym siedziała reszta rodziny. Mama robiła na drutach swetry, a tata obok niej czytał gazetę. Fred i George kłócili się o jakiś papier. Bill i Percy rozmawiali o banku Gringotta. Typowy zlot Weasleyów.

- Kiedy wyjeżdżasz? - spytał Ron depczący jej po piętach.

- Jutro z rana.

- Nie jedź tam.

Po tych słowach opanowała ją taka złość, że nie myślała co robi. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i wymierzyła ją w swojego brata wymawiając w myślach jedno słowo: _Upiorogacek_. W jednej chwili Ron spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, a w drugiej skakał po całym pokoju odganiając się od nietoperzy, które tylko on widział krzycząc: Zabierzcie je! Zabierzcie je!

Miała spokój na najbliższe półgodziny.

- Ginevro Weasley! – zagrzmiała Molly

Spojrzała na swoją córkę z dezabropatą. Ginny uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, była już przy wyjściu.

- Chyba muszę się spakować. Pa! – Obróciła się wokół własnej osi i zniknęła by pojawić się we własnym mieszkaniu. Odetchnęła z ulgą i rzuciła się na fotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny właśnie kończyła pakowanie za pomocą bardzo pomocnego zaklęcia, kiedy po jej mieszkaniu rozległ się odgłos pukania. W jednej chwili zamarła. Rozważała opcję udawania, że jej nie ma w obawie, że przyszedł Ron i znowu chce ją namówić, aby nie jechała.

Jeżeli to Ron i nie przynosi kwiatów, czekolady i przeprosin, potraktuje go _Upiorogackiem, _znowu. Otworzyła drzwi i odetchnęła z ulgą. Po drugiej stronie stała Hermiona i po jej wyrazie twarzy najwyraźniej nie miała się, czego obawiać. Wpuściła ją do środka.

- Czyli jednak jedziesz?

Ginny pokiwała głową. Skierowała się do kuchni, by przygotować herbatę. Usiadły w salonie i zaczęły rozmawiać o jej zleceniu. Hermiona przede wszystkim udzielała jej wskazówek, co do tego jak powinien wyglądać wywiad (jakby ona sama tego nie wiedziała, nie, wcale nie jest dziennikarką), i że za żadne skarby ma nie obrażać obiektu wywiadu, jakim jest Malfoy. Najlepiej jak przygotuje sobie pytania już wcześniej i zapewne wyśle jej własne.

- Wiesz, mam jedno pytanie. – zaczęła Hermiona

Ginny uśmiechnęła się popijając herbatę, co miało oznaczać, że ma kontynuować.

- Mogłabym przespać parę nocy w twoim mieszkaniu?

Zaraz po wymówieniu tych słów przez, z naciskiem, dziewczynę Rona, która mieszka razem z nim wypluła herbatę i zaczęła się krztusić. Hermiona od razu doskoczyła do niej i zaczęła walić po plecach, jednak to nie pomagało. Ginny myślała, że zaraz umrze. Łapczywie łapała powietrze i charczała. Jej przyjaciółka na chwilę przestała ją okładać, by po chwili ostatni, ale skuteczny, raz uderzyć ją w plecy. Rudowłosa ostatni raz zakaszlała, po czym wyprostowała się i odetchnęła z ulgą. Zaraz po tym przyszedł koszmarny ból pleców.

- To bolało! – wycharczała z wyrzutem

- Więc wolałabyś zakrztusić się na śmierć, tak? – Prychnęła i założyła ręce na piersi.

Ginny przewróciła oczami. Postanowiła wrócić do poprzedniego tematu.

- Dlaczego chcesz spać u mnie? Co z Ronem?

Hermiona spojrzała na obraz wiszący na ścianie i nagle zainteresowała się nim bardziej niż nią. Rudowłosa patrzyła na nią wyczekująco. W końcu przemówiła szybko na jednym tchu.

- Pokłóciłam się z nim, wtedy w kawiarni. – spuściła głowę

Przewróciła oczami. Ron zawsze obraża się o byle błahostkę.

- Mieszkaj tu sobie ile chcesz. Niech ten kretyn, który jest moim bratem przemyśli sobie parę spraw.

* * *

W barze 'Muszelka' nigdy nie działo się nic ciekawego. Od czasu do czasu ktoś wszczynał jakąś bójkę, powód zawsze się znalazł. Poza tym było tam szaro i brudno, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że Stary Bob robił tam najlepsze drinki możliwe, że w całej Irlandii. Draco spędzał tam sporo czasu. Obserwował tutejszych rybaków, kobiety i ogrywał ludzi w pokera. Czasami nawet upijał się do nieprzytomności, chcąc uciec od świata, w którym roi się od idiotów. Bar ten był otwarty dla czarodziejskiej społeczności jak i dla mugoli. Niekiedy trzeba było użyć _Obliviate_, gdyż ktoś zapomniał żeby nie czarować.

Był to bardzo przyjemny lokal.

Za każdym razem, kiedy Draco odwiedzał 'Muszelkę' wszystkie kobiece spojrzenia wypatrywały go głodnym spojrzeniem. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, w zasadzie było to bardzo miłe i satysfakcjonujące.

Podszedł do lady i usiadł na wysokim taborecie. Od razu podszedł do niego wyłysiały barman – Earl, na którego mówili Stary Bob, nie wiadomo, z jakiego powodu.

- To, co zawsze. – mruknął

Stary Bob skinął głową na znak, że rozumie, o co mu chodzi i odszedł przygotować trunek.

Malfoy chwycił gazetę i zaczął czytać jakiś artykuł.

* * *

- Dzień dobry, jestem Phil Harris, kierownik ds. mediów. – mężczyzna podał jej rękę.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego i uścisnęła, potrząsając lekko jego dłoń. Phil był średniego wzrostu, miał na sobie garnitur i nie ukrywając, był całkiem przystojny. Zwichrzone brązowe włosy opadały mu na czoło, a zielone oczy patrzyły na nią miło.

- Ginny Weasley.

Pokiwał głową i wziął od niej walizkę. Nie ukrywała, że ją to zaskoczyło. Co prawda miała sześciu braci, ale żaden z nich nigdy nie zabrał od niej ciężkiej torby, a co dopiero walizki. Od razu polubiła Phila.

- Miło mi poznać. Zaprowadzę panią do mieszkania.

Zirytowała się trochę. Szczerze nienawidziła, gdy ludzie zwracali się do niej per 'pani'. Czuła się wtedy stara, a ma dopiero dwadzieścia pięć lat.

- Możesz mówić mi Ginny.

Potaknął, na znak, że rozumie. Szli chwilę w ciszy. Ginny zdecydowała, że zacznie swoją pracę od dziś.

- Co sądzisz o Draconie Malfoyu? – zapytała

Phil długo zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Najwyraźniej, bardzo trudno jest powiedzieć coś miłego o tym człowieku. Zaskoczył ją swoją odpowiedzią.

- Draco ma sokole oko, że tak powiem i szybko zauważa znicz na treningach. Jest zwinny i ma dobry refleks, co jest najważniejsze dla szukającego. Myślę, że pomoże nam w tym sezonie.

Pokiwała głową. Wiedziała, że jej samopiszące pióro, znajdujące się w torebce i właśnie zapisuje w notatniku wypowiedź Harrisa.

- A poza boiskiem?

Zmarszczył brwi. Podniosła mu poprzeczkę. Długo nie odpowiadał.

- Jest… miłym człowiekiem z poczuciem humoru. Zwykle stawia na swoim i nie lubi słuchać. – zaśmiał się

Ginny nie uwierzyła w to, co przed chwilą usłyszała. Właśnie miała zadać kolejne pytanie, kiedy Phil jej przerwał.

- Ballycastle to piękne miasteczko. Nie za duże, ale za to wiele się tu dzieje. W zasadzie będziesz mieszkać w centrum, obok baru, gdzie serwują najlepszą rybę z frytkami…

Mówił dalej. Rudowłosa zanotowała, że lubił mówić. Po kilku minutach doszli do centrum. Na środku brukowanej uliczki znajdowała się fontanna z kupidynem, a na około niej ławki. Minęli bar 'Muszelka', a obok niego znajdowała się księgarnia. Phil zapukał do drzwi właściciela. Miła starsza pani otworzyła drzwi.

- Dzień dobry, pani Butts oto panna Weasley.

Staruszka spojrzała na nią i uśmiechnęła się miło. Poprowadziła ją po schodach gruchając przy tym coś w rodzaju 'Jesteś bardzo atrakcyjną młodą damą', 'Zajmiesz pokój na piętrze, na poddaszu jest już zajęty', 'Umiesz grać w szachy? Draco bardzo to lubi, ale niestety nie jestem dla niego wystarczającym wyzwaniem'. Momentalnie stanęła i spojrzała na nią.

- Jak to Draco?

- Zajmuje pokój na poddaszu, skarbie.

Ginny spochmurniała i poszła dalej za panią Butts. Pokazała jej małe, przytulne mieszkanie. Salon połączony z kuchnią, sypialnia i łazienka. Idealnie. Właścicielka wręczyła jej klucze i wróciła do swojego mieszkania na parterze.

- Wiesz tak się zastanawiałem czy… - zaczął Phil – No czy nie chciałabyś pójść ze mną na kawę? W końcu nikogo tu nie znasz i…

- Chętnie. – uśmiechnęła się do niego

Harris uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, pomachał jej i zszedł po schodach zostawiając ją samą. Ciekawe, kiedy spotka Malfoya?

* * *

- Wódka z cytryną, średnio mieszana. – Stary Bob położył przed nim drinka – Należy się pięć knutów.

Draco rzucił mu monetę, haustem wypił napój i odwrócił się tyłem do lady. Nic ciekawego się nie działo. Nikt nie grał w pokera i nie widział nikogo, z kim mógłby porozmawiać, takich osób było niewiele. Spojrzał na ulicę i zauważył dwie osoby, które właśnie minęły bar. Jeną z nich była rudowłosa kobieta. Od razu wiedział, kto to.

Zerwał się z krzesła i wyszedł z baru, poprzednie żegnając się z właścicielem. Podążył za postaciami i z bólem serca zauważył, że zmierzają do jego tymczasowego miejsca zamieszkania. Stał chwilę przed księgarnią, wpatrując się z nienawiścią w drzwi, aż w końcu zdecydował, że wejdzie. Na schodach minął się z kierownikiem ds. mediów, nadal nie wiedział jak się nazywa. Skinęli sobie nieznacznie głową. Wyżej, na piętrze przed drzwiami stała Weasley z rozdziawionymi ustami. Draco uśmiechnął się lodowato.

- Tak, podobam się wielu kobietom. – prychnął

Spojrzała na niego zmrużonymi oczami. Nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, wyminął ją i wszedł po schodach na poddasze. Będzie zabawnie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Przepraszam tych, którzy to czytają za tak późne wstawienie rozdziału czwartego, ale nie mogłam nic napisać. Lecz oto jest, w końcu, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba, chociaż mnie samej niekoniecznie:)**

* * *

Nadal czując się jak kretynka, Ginny szła wolnym krokiem na stadion Nietoperzy. Miała mnóstwo czasu do ich treningu, więc nie spieszyła się za bardzo. Rozglądała się po mijanych budynkach i myślała o tym jak idiotycznie wczoraj się zachowała. Nie mogła sobie tego wybaczyć, że rozdziawiła usta na jego widok, o mało, co nie poleciała jej ślina! I tego, że nie mogła nic z siebie wykrztusić, a najbardziej była wściekła na siebie za to, że pierwszą myślą, jaka do niej przyszła, była: 'Na gacie Merlina, ale on przystojny!'. Oczywiście widziała jego zdjęcia w gazetach wiele razy, ale…

Wzdrygnęła się na powtórkę z wczorajszego spotkania i to jego aroganckie: 'Wiele kobiet tak reaguje'. Ugh, miała ochotę go rozszarpać! Automatycznie przyśpieszyła. Po dziesięciu minutach była na miejscu, przywitała się z Philem, trenerem Nietoperzy i niektórymi z zawodników. Postanowiła, że porozmawia z nimi, kiedy indziej.

Skierowała się na trybuny, kiedy obok niej rozległ się cichy trzask. Odwróciła się i wpadła na Draco, który dopiero, co aportował się obok niej. Pisnęła i odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość.

Świetnie, jeszcze tego jej brakowało. Malfoy wykrzywił usta w szyderczym uśmiechu, poprawił koszulę i odszedł do szatni. Ginny, cała czerwona, na trybuny. Usiadła i rozejrzała się po stadionie. Był wielki, ale w niczym nieporównywalny do tego na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu, na którym też spotkali Malfoya. Och, doskonale pamięta jak wtedy szydził z jej rodziny.

To wspomnienie spowodowało kolejną falę wylewającego się na jej twarz gorąca.

W ciszy obserwowała trening, całą swoją uwagę zwracając na obrońcę, pałkarzy i ścigających. Co chwilę jednak czarno-szkarłatna smuga śmigała jej przed oczami i mimo woli podążała za nią wzrokiem śledząc poczynania szukającego. Był naprawdę szybki, co przyznała z niechęcią.

Gdy stracił znicz z oczu, zatrzymywał się i rozglądał się za nim natrafiając przy tym na jej spojrzenie, które od razu zwracała na kogoś innego.

* * *

- Nie, dziękuję pani Botts, nie zamierzam dzisiaj pęknąć z przejedzenia. – Draco próbował nie warczeć na miłą starszą panią proponującą mu jedzenie.

Napotkał spojrzenie staruszki trzymającej w ręce patelnię z odsmażanymi pierożkami domowej roboty. Na blatach znajdowało się pięć misek zapełnionych pierogami. Na słodkiego Salazara, czy ta kobieta ma zamiar wykarmić armię?

- Och, Draco zjedz jeszcze trochę. Ciężko trenujesz, a twój organizm potrzebuje energii! A ty mało śpisz, mało jesz, a w dodatku jesteś taki chudy!

Na potwierdzenie swoich słów uniosła jego ramię i pokiwała głową. Westchnął. Nie potrzebował jedzenia, ani snu. Zdecydowanie wystarczały mu napoje wyskokowe, ale tego jej nie powiedział.

- Herbata byłaby w tej chwili idealna. – zmusił się do uśmiechu

Pani Botts spojrzała na niego i ściągnęła swój fartuch.

- Nie jestem niczyją gosposią!

I wyszła. Blondyn naprawdę czasem jej nie rozumiał, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że ją lubił. Traktowała go jak syna, chociaż nim matka nie opiekowała się w taki sam sposób, matczyne uczucia były wysyłane od Narcyzy, przez skrzaty do niego. Pomijając, Draco szanował panią Botts. Oczywiście nie dorównywała mu w szachy, czy w chińczyka, ale mogłoby się wydawać, że tylko do niej odzywa się w normalny sposób.

Nastawił wodę i wrzucił torebkę herbaty. Usłyszał trzask drzwi frontowych, a później rozlegający się śmiech. Drzwi do kuchni były otwarte i po chwili zauważył Kobietę Weasley, a raczej jej rude włosy i nogi, które nadal są zjawiskowe, i tego cholernego menadżera, którego imienia nadal nie zna, nie było mu z tego powodu przykro. Oparł się o blat i zaczął się im przyglądać.

- Do jutra Phil.

Więc miał na imię Phil. Pospolite imię i takie mugolskie. Już wiedział, dlaczego nie zapamiętał jego imienia. Po prostu nie miał ochoty zapychać głowy, niepotrzebnymi miłośnikami mugoli.

- Tak, w 'Muszelce'.

Kiwnęła głową. Phil chciał chyba wykonać jakiś ruch, aby poprowadzić ich relację na wyższy poziom, bo oparł się jedną ręką o ścianę i przybliżał do jej twarzy. Nie widział wyrazu twarzy Weasley, a szkoda, zapewne zastanawiała się jak spławić tego kretyna.

W tej samej chwili woda się zagotowała i czajnik zaczął piszczeć. Odwrócili się szybko w jego stronę, a on sam powstrzymywał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Phil spłoszył się jak przestraszona łania, a za to ona obdarowała go zabójczym spojrzeniem, którego ani trochę się nie przestraszył. Widział już to spojrzenie tysiące razy u innego Weasley'a.

Zalał sobie herbatę i wymieszał łyżeczką.

* * *

Kiedy Phil już poszedł, chwilę stała w drzwiach kuchni i przyglądała się nawet odrobinę niezażenowanemu Malfoyowi. Kretyn. Zdawał się nie przejmować jej morderczemu spojrzeniu, na którego widok wszyscy jej bracia uciekali w popłochu. Idiota.

Do kuchni weszła pani Botts. Rozejrzała się i uśmiechnęła na trzy kubki herbaty. Zaraz… Tak trzy. Staruszka usiadła przy stoliku i zaczęła sączyć herbatę. Spojrzała na nią.

- Nie napijesz się, ptaszyno?

Nie, zapewne jest w tym trucizna sprawiająca, że odpadają kończyny, a ja lubię swoje kończyny, pomyślała. Ale przecież nie powie tego starszej pani. Pokiwała powoli głową i usiadła przy niej. Zanim się napiła, powąchała napój, czym doprowadziła do śmiechu blondyna, opierającego się o blat. Zaczerwieniła się.

- Co macie zamiar dzisiaj robić, dzieci?

- Chyba… - zaczęła Ginny, ale przerwało jej głośne parsknięcie dobiegające z rogu pokoju

- Nic specjalnego.

Ginny spojrzała na niego zmrużonymi oczami. Odpłacił jej się szerokim uśmiechem. Pani Botts była wyraźnie tym usatysfakcjonowana, wstała szybko, poprawiła fartuch i strzepała z niego kurz.

- To wspaniała okazja, aby zagrać w chińczyka. Draco nigdy nie chce ze mną grać, woli szachy.

Ginny nie miała ochoty grać w chińczyka, ale skończyło się na tym, że cała trójka wylądowała w przyjemnym salonie staruszki, ona z Malfoyem na starej kanapie, oddaleni od siebie najdalej jak było to możliwe, a pani Botts w wygodnym i w porównaniu z resztą mebli, nowoczesnym fotelu.

Ginny już dawno zapomniała jak to jest rywalizować w coś tak głupiego jak gra planszowa. Oczywiście, tej rozgrywki nie można było porównać do tej, która rozgrywała się w Norze za czasów, kiedy dzieciaki Weasleyów chodziły do Hogwartu. Pionki, kostki, filiżanki i gnomy latały po salonie, a biedna Molly musiała wszystko naprawiać, bo żadne z jej pociech nie mogło używać jeszcze magii, a Artur pracował w Ministerstwie.

Uśmiechnęła się na to wspomnienie.

Na początku szło jej opornie. Przegrała dwie gry z rzędu, a Malfoy puszył się jak paw z wygranej, mówił na siebie 'Pan Niezwyciężony'. Rudowłosa miała tego po dziurki w nosie. Gdy w końcu wygrała, a Draco wylądował na drugim miejscu, a potem na trzecim, przebity przez panią Botts, myślała, że nie wytrzyma i wybuchnie śmiechem. Jego mina była bezcenna! Zmrużone oczy wpatrywały się z wyrzutem na kostkę, jakby chciały powiedzieć 'Dlaczego mi to zrobiłaś?!', a nos drgał niebezpiecznie, usta zaciśnięte były w cienką linię.

Podczas kolejnej rozgrywki, Ginny zgubiła już rachubę w liczeniu, która to, szli łeb w łeb. Obydwoje mieli po dwa pionki w 'domku', trzeci w połowie drogi, a czwartego czekała jeszcze podróż.

Były Ślizgon próbował ją rozkojarzyć na różne sposoby, ale nie reagowała. Ginny znała te sztuczki od swoich braci i w końcu nauczyła się by nie reagować.

- Gdyby nie ja, pewnie wylądowalibyście w łóżku, żeby nie było mu głupio. – Powiedział, po kilku nieprzynoszących efektów próbach, zapewne bez zastanowienia.

W jednej chwili wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy. Pani Botts podskakująca w górę i ciesząca się z wygranej, dziwnym trafem obydwoje nie zauważyli, że został jej tylko jeden pionek. Ginny również wstała, jej twarz przybrała kolor burgundy, wyszła szybko z pokoju, zanim zdążyłaby rzucić na niego zaklęcie, lub co gorsza przywalić mu w tą piękną twarz. Malfoy uśmiechnął się tylko sarkastycznie i odprowadził ją wzrokiem.

Nienawiść do niego osiągnęła właśnie apogeum.


End file.
